Love Also Kicks In The Kidnapped One
by KuroNeko382
Summary: This is what happens when Spain goes to Russia's house, apparently. Hilarity and crackiness ensue.


**Pairing: Spain x Latvia**

**Author: ****Damian Salvador Dos Banderas**

Spain was hugging Romano tightly and laughing because Romano saw a tomato on a bowl in the table and when he bit it he painfully learned that it was a decoration. Romano was trying so hard not cry or "chigi" but it was impossible. *Ding dong* Spain's manor's front door bell ringed. Spain gently kissed Romano's lips and went to greet whoever was behind the wooden door. It was Finland!

"Hello, Spain! I know it's not Christmas yet but I wanted to give you small present! Don't worry, I will still give you a much better one on Christmas!" Finland then gave a grey sweater to Spain which he knitted himself.

"Wow! Thanks! It looks great with these orange pants. Please come in, you must be tired after flying all the way over here on your completely ordinary reindeer!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to Russia next. I decided that I have to forgive him for all the trouble he caused during World War II, so I'm giving him a-"

"CHIGIIII!" Romano screamed exactly like he did after biting the fake tomato. He most likely bit the one that was on the other side of the table.

"Umm, is Romano okay?" Finland asked while scratching his ear.

"Jaja, he'll manage, he has a thing for fake tomatoes! Anyway, I don't want to hold you here any longer. I actually have to see Russia too to discuss some things, I was going to do it tomorrow but I guess I have to stop procrastinating for a while. The point is, can you give me a ride? I'm too lazy to go by my own."

"But… I already gave you your present…" After hearing this Spain felt very confused, guilty and irritated.

"Hohoho, I'm just kidding! Of course I'll give you a ride! Come on!"

Spain, relieved, told Romano about his coming absence and then followed Finland to go to Russia.

Latvia, felt very lonely. He was sitting in front of a chimney near the entrance of Russia's castle. Lithuania went to spoil Poland with money and they went shopping together. Estonia was helping Ukraine who was hopeless trying to kill a cockroach pest that broke out in her house. And Russia was upstairs with China making a lot of strange noises… They must be having fun. Latvia wondered what they might be doing and got disturbed by the thought.

It was already 10 pm when someone gently knocked at the entrance. Latvia's mood suddenly rose and he ran to open the doors, where he saw a very confusing situation. Finland was with Spain? And they came to Russia? What could Spain possibly have anything to do with either country? And didn't Finland hate Russia? Are those reindeer behind them? Why are they here so late? "Umm… Hi, come in."

Spain came in first and turned around to Finland. "You stay there, I'll be quick."

"What? But…"

"You can do your thing later, right now I need no one to know that I'm here."

"Then shouldn't you be the one staying here? What are you up to…?"

"You'll get it later, just… stay here, please?"

"Ok…"

Spain closed the door and asked Latvia where Russia was.

"He's upstairs with Russia, they're making up!" Latvia said cheerfully.

"WHAT?" Spain was horrified at what the little teenager just said to him, as Latvia realized his mistake he immediately tried to correct it. "Ah! Uhm… M-making up some uhh… uh some p-p-plans! To improve their relationship!"

"THEIR RELATIONSHIP!?"

"ECONOMIC!" Latvia started shaking and crying. "TO IMPROVE THEIR ECONOMIC RELATIONSHIP!"

Apparently this worked and Spain felt empathy for the loudmouthed kid.

"Haha no need to cry! Anyway, I need to talk to you in private, do you know any room that will block out any sound from inside?"

"U-u-ummm… yes, follow me please."

Latvia led them through many hallways until he opened a small door to a closet-like storage room and signaled Spain to enter.

"A… closet…? Storage room…? Ok…"

They entered and Latvia locked the door. It was pitch black inside, they were face to face but couldn't see each other.

"By the way, Spain, there some clothes around here that you could borrow!"

"What? Why would I… I'm completely clothed."

"Yeah but I feel bad for you…"

"How so?"

"Well your clothes reflect you economy"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you know, like, grey and orange don't go together… at least with you. And your sweater looks pitiful, you don't want people thinking that you're a homeless person, do you?"

"But… this sweater… Finland gave it to me 10 hours ago. Latvia, listen. I want to make you my subordinate, and Russia must not know, ok?"

"What!? What if I say no!"

"Do you really want to stay here where they treat you like crap?"

"How's your place any better?"

"You'll have much more fun! Besides, you're a capitalist right? Me too! And Russia is a communist."

"But… are you crazy? Once Russia finds out he'll murder you!"

"Don't you know that you're Russia's morale? If I take you with me, I'll take Russia's morale also. There won't be any way he can fight me. And to avoid a fight, all I need is for you to agree."

"Spain, thank you for your offer, but there is no way you will be able to maintain me. Russia has a way bet-"

"Fusososo~"

"Umm… what are you doing?"

Spain leant closer to Latvia's face, close enough for him to see…

"Fusososo~"

It was very weird… Latvia felt that Spain was being… Charming. He suddenly felt flies of butter in his lungs. And smiled… He couldn't get his eyes to not look at Spain's bright green eyes. Spain touched Latvia's lips with his, and Latvia placed his hands on Spain's shoulders and closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling so much. Crap, he was cursed by Spain's enchantment.

"So? Latvia, will you come with me?"

"Y-yes…"

Spain cheered at this and grabbed Latvia's hand and ran to the entrance of the mansion, where he found Russia who was sweating for some odd reason.

"Oh hi Spain! What are you doing with Latvia?"

"Nothing, we were just leaving? Latvia, would you stop shaking?"

"You're leaving with Latvia? I don't think so… How did you get here?"

"That doesn't matter, Latvia is not your subordinate anymore, I have taken him."

"Fuhuhu ^J^ Latvia does not want to go with you" Latvia hugged Spain's arm, smiled and looked up at Russia "Yes! Yes I do! I'd love to go with him."

Russia felt devastated but kept smiling… "Oh… ok… well… The door is right here, you can leave… /now/"

Spain started walking out dragging a stunned Latvia with him "Ok see you later!"

Finland was still behind the door and confused at Spain and Latvia's ordinary position. Latvia then spoke:

"Finland do you have strawberries?"

"Strawberries? Why?"

"Spain kissed me and I guess it was really nice but he tastes too much like tomato and I don't want to kiss my boyfriend's mouth if it tastes like tomato… Also that sweater that you knitted is horrid"

Finland gasped to make his lungs explode.

"HOW DARE YOU! SPAIN! *sob* YOU PEDOPHILE! I'M GONNA TELL SWEDEN ON YOU!"

Finland ran to his sled and flew away crying like a worm with a voice as if someone poured salt on it.

"Latvia you… gah! Finland was our ride!" Finland was already sort of shaking because of Russia's presence behind the door, and Spain's mad aura didn't help at all… in fact he looked like the impersonation of an earthquake. Suddenly it started snowing… hard. Spain was trying to reach Prussia so he could give him a ride home on one of his cool airplanes but there was no signal whatsoever. Great, now he had to spend a night without his boyfriend Romano, with his new boyfriend Latvia in the cold, and wondering how he would deal with Germany for having a one night stand with Italy because he was drunk and thought Italy was Romano. Also he had to wonder if Latvia, who has hugging Spain as hard as he could to get some sexy human heat, would like the fact that he only cultivated tomatoes. Crap, how is he supposed to maintain Latvia? Why in the world did he go and take him anyway? Maybe he is a pedophile after all… his hand was already in Latvia's pants… Oh, that's why Latvia is hugging him so tightly.


End file.
